


Don't You Wanna Make Me Happy, Clarence?

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Chastity Device, Curtain Fic, Dominant Meg, F/M, Pegging, Submissive Castiel, Unnegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: He’s powerful. Some even call him intimidating, but beneath all that there’s this lost little angel that needs direction, especially with sex. And Meg is more than willing to show him the ropes.</p><p>Warnings: Bdsm, pegging, chastity belt. It’s also worth a note that in real life Meg should have made sure Cas knew what he was getting himself into. The communication in this is shaky at best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Wanna Make Me Happy, Clarence?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you bloodandcream (bendoverandbiteyourgag on tumblr) for the beta! This fic would not have been posted if it weren’t for her support and awesomeness.
> 
> Tried to keep this mostly canon, but obviously this is AU after Goodbye Stranger.

She knows Clarence is something special when he says, “I can do this,” leans in close as if to kiss her then throws her down on top of holy fire and steps over her, easily escaping his prison. 

She knows she wants to fuck him when they’re running from Hellhounds and she kisses him to give the boys more time so they can try and get to Crowley. He tastes so clean, but she can’t deny she wants more. 

She knows she’s in love with him, or, as close to love as demons can get when she disguises herself as a nurse so she can look out for him and he calls her beautiful even though he sees past her meatsuit. 

He’s powerful. Some even call him intimidating, but beneath all that, there’s this lost little angel that needs direction, especially with sex. And Meg is more than willing to show him the ropes.

Years pass, but there’s not much progress until the boys settle down and Cas practically moves into the bunker. She would visit him there, but the Winchester boys have a strict No Demons Allowed policy, so Cas and Meg must meet in cramped motel rooms with weird, multicolored walls instead.

It’s late, they’re flipping through channels, comfortable despite the too firm motel mattress beneath them, her hands traveling along his chest and she whispers, “You should show me what else you learned from the pizza man, Clarence.”

He lets out a soft gasp, staring at her intensely. “If that’s what you wish, Meg, I’d be honored to-“

Meg shuts Cas up before he can get too sappy with a desperate, biting kiss. Castiel’s angel mojo takes care of their clothes and Meg wastes no time on foreplay; she steadies herself with her hands on his chest, her meatsuit clenching greedily around him when she lowers herself down on his cock.

“Don’t cry, Meg,” he rasps, his hand trembling as it strokes her cheek.  
Meg shakes her head but doesn’t answer. She can’t. She’s wanted this too hard and for too long.

And that’s how it starts.

* * *

Clarence is so damn clumsy and eager in the bedroom. When he kisses Meg most times his mouth misses the mark. He shivers beneath or on top of her, carefully fucking her like she’s something easily broken. He’s so willing to do anything to please her.

So Meg can’t really be blamed for what she does next.

She buys some toys online: floggers, whips, vibrators, dildos, a chastity belt, oh yes, she’s got so many plans for his cock and cute little ass.

* * *

Cas is down on his knees on the wall to wall carpet, gently licking at her clit when she decides to push him away. “We’re gonna play a little game,” she purrs as she strokes his face. “And if you’re real good you’ll get a nice reward.”

Castiel groans, cock twitching as he gazes up at her. There’s a mystery stain about a foot away from the angel and Meg tries her best to ignore it.

“I-I don’t understand—”

“All you gotta do is follow my orders. You’ll understand soon enough.”

He hesitates and stares down at his arousal.

“Don’t you wanna make me happy, Clarence? This’ll make me happy.”

He tilts his head, squinting at her. “Yes,” he finally whispers. “I can do that.”

“Yes Mistress,” Meg corrects as she slaps his face. “Get on the bed, pretty angel. Face down.”

The angel scrambles to comply, lifting his ass into the air without even needing to be told. Meg takes her time putting on the three-strap leather harness and dildo, watching the way Cas’ thighs tremble as he patiently waits for her to get on the bed too.

Soon she is climbing up behind him, lube in hand. Meg licks her lips as she squeezes the angel’s perky ass, letting out a hungry growl as her fingers travel along his skin, eventually finding his sweet little virgin hole and teasing the rim. Cas whimpers, but he doesn’t try to get away. She lubes up her fingers and plays with Cas’ hole again.

“Got a nice little hole here, angel. Just begging to be used. That mouth, too. Such a slut… Mm. Not gonna need much prep at all, are you? You’ll be crying by the time this is over,” Meg promises.

“W-what are you doing, exactly?”

Meg hits Castiel’s ass hard, making him yelp. “Did I give you permission to speak? Talk only when I say you can talk. Understand?”

“You have not exactly been forthcoming on what the rules are,” Cas pants quietly.

“Watch your tone, Clarence,” Meg says, smiling darkly. “After this, you’ll have a list of rules then, okay? And if you don’t follow them you won’t like what happens.”

Her lover nods and that’s good enough for Meg. She presses two fingers into him, then three, purposely avoiding his prostate because she wants him to come on the dildo, not her fingers. She yanks on his hair as she sinks into him and they both moan.

Her thrusts are hard and brutal, gripping his hips as she fucks him, nails digging into his skin. Castiel arches up into each thrust, face against the bedding.

“Don’t you dare come without permission.”  
Cas shudders beneath her. “Please, Mistress. Please, can I come, I need to come-”

His hands claw at the sheets in his desperation to come and it’s gotta be one of the hottest things Meg has ever seen. “We need to work on your begging, but yes, pet, you can come.”

A few seconds later Cas yells and comes untouched on the sheets.

* * *

Cas stands near the small table and chairs, watching both Winchester brothers quietly. Dean is finishing up the hamburgers he insisted on making for everyone, Cas included, even though he said it would only taste like molecules.

“Hey, Cas. Aren’t you gonna sit down?” Sam pats the seat beside him as he speaks.

The angel shifts awkwardly. “I suppose.”

Dean frowns as he brings the burgers over. “What’s wrong with you?”

“My chastity belt makes sitting less than desirable.”

“Uh,” the younger Winchester says, his gaze locking on his brother. “Did I hear that right?”

Dean gapes at Cas, eyes wide.

“You did,” Cas confirms, moving closer and sitting next to Sam. Despite his comments, Cas finds that he is interested in trying this particular food again.

“Meg makes me wear a chastity belt when I disobey her. It prevents me from masturbating.”

“Dude!” Dean chokes on his mouth full of food. “That’s really kinky and not in a good way, what the fuck.”

“Is this not how all humans behave?”

“Not friggin normal if that’s what you’re asking. It’s weird,” Dean retorts as he chews a bit of the homemade hamburger.

Sam shakes his head and sends Cas a soft smile. “That’s not true. I’ve heard of BDSM, hell, I’ve tried some shit. It’s more common than you might think. As long as you’re both into it that’s all that matters—”

“I do what my Mistress tells me.”

“But you aren’t into it?”

Cas senses distress in Sam’s voice and puts a hand on his shoulder. “I am not sure what you mean… are you both alright?”

Dean’s face is a deep shade of red. “Okay, if we don’t change the subject m’gonna puke,” he growls.

Sam rolls his eyes, but they end up falling silent anyway.

Castiel can’t help but wonder what else his Mistress has in store for him.


End file.
